Forum:Project Three Houses
With Three Houses a mere three weeks away, it's time to start preparing for the flood of new information and gameplay. As such our focus needs to be on some of the more important aspects of this upcoming game. We should prioritize the following, though not in any particular order: #Characters - These will be the highest priority given that our focus goes on them. Following the format of previous games is important so we do need: **Profiles - Characters need as much information regarding their history and story roles. Every page will require a Spoiler warning, especially the three leaders plus Byleth and Sothis. I am not sure of the story is going to largely differ based on the house you choose, but I think it will not be like Fates where there is a HUGE difference in the choice you make in terms of the story outcomes. **In-Game Stats - Starting stats, equipment, and learning affinities are needed. I'm not sure if the learning affinities are fixed or whatnot, but we will need a template for this. Overall unit suggestion sections are a low priority given that it is unlikely that we can play test quickly to get information in the first week. If you have any reasonable overall suggestions, feel free to add them, just be aware that these will likely be edited overtime so any initial updates are not final. **Endings - Supports are going to be a thing, likely there will be shared endings so that's important. **Galleries - In game screenshots are greatly appreciated, especially full body models of them in the various classes. Since no one has a fixed starting class route, mainly get the Commoner/Noble models and if you have any others to contribute, feel free to put them in their own gallery sections. DO NOT put them all in the class section because we do not need every person in their Cavalier attire in that page's section. #Chapters/Paralogues/Quests - Information on these are the second highest priorities. Usually story and battle information is important. Strategies can be put, just make sure to put the Subjective tag if you plan on doing so. #Weapons/Items - These are likely secondary but any new weapons and items should be easy tasks to create #Classes - Updates to classes including their skills, uniform designs, and other applicable information. #Skills - Same as above, will need to create new pages for any new skills and for everyone's personal skills. If an already existing skill has the same effect as any of the new ones, just add it to that one. Be careful of skills that have similar names to old skills. They may share the same name, but may have effects like Hex in Awakening compared to Hex in Shadows of Valentia. #Monastery Features - We already have a few features of the Monastery featured, but any new information and creation of new pages for said features are greatly appreciated. Stuff like the fishing, we'll probably need all of the potential fish and their effects if there are any and the cafeteria feature, we'll probably need all of the meals. Also, I'll put it out there if we could limit edits from certain users (anonymous users mainly) on some of the pages to prevent initial vandalism and to better monitor information coming in. Big ones will be the key characters of the story if necessary. I will not impose at this time but I want to see if everyone agrees with a limited protection to the pages for maybe the first month or so, just to give us time to prep pages and upload relevant information as soon as possible. —Nauibotics (talk) 21:31, July 8, 2019 (UTC)